In the field of stage lighting, in general, it requires to apply stage lighting device (such as lighting lamp and etc) and technical means, to display the environment, render the atmosphere, highlight a central person, create spatial impression and sense of time of the stage, mold the external image of the stage through light color and its changes, and provide necessary lighting effects. Generally, wash light is used to achieve molding of color rendering effects.
At present, wash light generally uses RGB theory to perform color mixing, or uses CMY color mixing system to process mixing. However, with respect to CMY color mixing, the color conversion of the present wash light performing CMY color mixing could not produce an effect of uniformly gradual changes. When converting from one color to another, the transition of the color is a sudden change, and the color of the pattern is not uniform enough.